Opposites Attract
by disasterwolf
Summary: Prince Gumball never in a million years thought that him and Marshall Lee would be friends, let alone more than friends. But as his feelings for Marshall grow stronger, he can't help but warm up to the idea that him and Marshall might not be such a weird thought after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hi, this is my first ever fanfic, and Gumlee is my favorite ship, so I thought I'd give it a try. I hope you guys like it!**

*Gumball's POV*

This is it...after weeks of working on it, my anti-aging antidote is almost complete. This was really important, considering that I'm most likely going to be the last in my bloodline. I had no intention of marrying a girl and having children because, even though no one knew about it, I was gay. There was absolutely no way that anyone could know about it, either. With all of the traditional candy people in the Candy Kingdom, I couldn't risk telling anyone without riots forming. Anyway, I just needed to add one more thing. Now let me just go back to my lab...

"BOO!" I heard. I screamed and jumped about three feet into the air.

"What the...?" I thought aloud. There was no sign of anyone. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Maybe it could be the loss of sleep.

I went into my lab to get the secret ingredient that I needed for my antidote. I always keep it in a secure place because of the extreme rarity of the substance. I unlocked the cupboard it was in, only to find it gone! I was completely outraged and confused! There was no way anyone could have taken it, and even if there was, I've been in here for the past three days! No one could have gotten by me without me knowing. I heard something coming from my bedroom, so I went to go check it out. At this point, I was completely scared and was so FREAKING tempted to call the guards. I knew it wasn't my mind playing tricks, someone was here. I flicked on the lightswitch, to find no other than Marshall Lee lounging on my bed with the secret ingredient in his hand.

"MARSHALL LEE! I should have known it was you! Give me that!" I shouted at him.

"Calm down, Gummy." He said, calmly. He was grinning from ear to ear. He tossed me the ingredient and I locked it back into the cupboard it was in. I figured it was him, it only seemed logical because he could turn invisible.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him, quite annoyed.

"Well, I don't have any gigs or parties planned for tonight and I'm bored, so I figured 'Why the hell not?'" he said.

"Hmph, well you can excuse yourself at any time, thank you." I said. It kind of surprised me how he wanted to chill with me instead of Fionna, though. I looked behind me at Marshall, he seemed kind of...sad. That was odd.

"Okay..I'll just get going." he said, dully. Oh glob, I didn't think that would make him upset.

I grabbed his shoulder. "Wait.." I said.

"..I guess we can hangout for a little bit." I said, smiling.

Marshall grinned like a child. "Okay! Come on, I know exactly what we can do." he laughed.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried bridal style and we were floating over the land of Aaa.

"OH MY GLOB I'M GONNA FALL, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed. Marshall howled with laughter as I clung onto his neck for dear life.

After a couple of minutes, I relaxed. _Don't look down, don't look down _I thought to myself.

"So...where exactly are we going?" I asked Marshall.

"Um, yeah, about that...I really don't know." he chuckled. Of course.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I think I fell asleep because I was being jolted awake by Marshall.

"Dude, what the heck." he said. I rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I'm usually in bed by this time." I said, sleepily.

Marshall smiled. "It's fine, come on." He said. He offered his hand to help me up.

"So, do you know where we're going now?" I asked him.

"Not really, I just thought we'd go through a walk in the Verdant Plains." he said. Fionna and Cake lived around here.

"Hey, maybe we could go see Fionna and Cake!" I said, excitedly.

Marshall stopped walking. He sighed. "Alright, lets go." he said.

I couldn't help thinking that something was bothering Marshall, especially because he wasn't saying anything the whole way there, which took a total of fifteen minutes.

"Um, Marshall?" I asked, "Are you alright?"

Marshall looked like he was in deep thought. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Marshall?" I asked.

"Wh- What?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry...I asked if you were alright...?" I said.

He smiled, even though I could tell it wasn't a real smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

We finally made it to Fionna and Cake's house. I guessed it was around 11pm. As soon as we walked in, we were greeted by the pair.

"Uh..Fi, can I talk to you for a sec?" Marshall asked.

"Sure, Marshy." Fionna said. They went upstairs to talk about whatever it was Marshall needed to talk about. And, for some strange reason, I had a feeling it was about me.

**A/N: More chapters coming soon, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I've gotten some good feedback, so thank you! :) I'm literally doing nothing this summer so I should be able to update like, twice a week? Maybe. But I will 100% update at least once a week.**

*Marshall's POV*

"So, what's up dude?" Fionna asked. I was kinda weird about telling her how I felt at first, but she's like, my best bud. I knew I could trust her with anything.

"It's about Gummy..." I hesitated. Fionna stared at me with a blank expression on her face.

"Uh...what about him?" she looked confused.

"Well you know how I pick on the guy like, all the time, right?" I began, "Well I'm totally kidding and stuff, but I don't think he knows that and I really just wanna get along with him, ya know?" I hung my head down. I really hoped Fionna wouldn't laugh at me.

"Dude. If you wanna be friends with him, you gotta stop picking on him. You know how he is. He's...sensitive." she chuckled. I laughed with her too. "And, I dunno, maybe hang out with him more. Get to know eachother. I've known both of you guys for a while and I know that he'll like you once he gets to know you better! Everyone does!" she smiled.

"Glob, you're right. Thanks, Fi." I gave her a hug and we went downstairs. Cake and Bubba were playing BMO.

"Hey guys!" Fionna said, "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's getting pretty late..." Bubba said.

"What, will the royal highness not get his beauty sleep?" I laughed. Fionna glared at me. Crap! "Uh, I mean, yeah...it is getting pretty late. The sun will come up soon anyway...yep, 4 hours, hehe..." I said, nervously.

They all looked at me strangely. "Ready to go?" I asked Bubba.

"Uh, yeah. See you guys later?" he smiled at Cake and Fionna.

"Yeah, dude." they said together. I started to pick Bubba up.

"Can I just ride on your back?" he asked. I set him down and crouched.

"Yeah, dude. Sure." I said. On the way back to the kingdom, he didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything that might offend the guy, so I kept my mouth shut. After what seemed like hours of silence, we finally got to the kingdom.

"So, thanks for that. Even though we didn't really do anything, it felt good to get out of here." he chuckled.

"No problem, dude." I smiled. I turned to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Lets hangout again." he said, sheepishly. I laughed.

"Tomorrow night. Wear something comfortable." I winked at him and flew off to go home. I still had three hours til the sun came up.

I grabbed my bass and sang what I felt

_Stranger I know so well_

_You got me tripping over myself_

_Can't trust in you_

_'Cause as I reach for your hand_

_I still sink into quicksand_

_Isn't my good side worth rescuing?_

I sighed. I put my bass away and decided to call it an early morning. I decided that, no matter what, Bubba would change the way he thought about me. No matter how long it takes.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I know the chapters are short, but that's because I'll update frequently. Please please pleeeease send in more reviews. Maybe give some suggestions? Like I said, this is my first fanfic. Ever. :p Oh, by the way, Marshall's song is actually a song called Stranger by VersaEmerge. It's a really good song. Anyway, I will update next week. c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so I've decided that i'll update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I may not update on Wednesday all the time, but I'll for sure update Monday and Friday. Also, keep in mind that I really have no idea where I'm going with this. :p**

*Gumball's POV*

After last night with Marshall, I felt different. It was kinda weird because I felt like I needed Marshall all the time now. The sun was about to set, so that meant Marshall would be here any minute. He said to wear something comfortable. I decided with my pink t-shirt with a picture of a gumball machine on it, and a pair of pink skinny jeans. I heard a tapping at my window. I go to see what's making the noise, only to find nothing.

"Hello?" I called out. I walked on to my balcony...nothing. I shrugged and went back inside, only to find Marshall standing right in front of me. I jumped back, startled by how close he was.

"Sorry, Gumball." he smiled. "Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yep, I even took your advice and wore something comfy." I smiled. He chuckled, probably because of my choice of color.

I got on his back and we were off. "Were are we going? Or do you not know again?" I laughed.

"We're going to my house really quick, and then the rest is a surprise." he said. I usually liked surprises, but when it came to Marshall, not so much. We arrived to his house and he motioned for me to come in. I'd been here a couple of times before, but never have I seen it so tidy and nice looking.

"Wow, the last time I was here, this place looked a lot different." I said, laughing.

"Well, everyone needs change every once in a while. I guess I just got sick of being a lazy ass." he chuckled. I laughed as well, and took a seat on the couch.

"Why did we need to come here, anyway?" I asked him.

"I need to get my bass." he said. Oh no. I knew exactly what Marshall had in mind; a concert. It's not that I didn't like the music, it's just that I didn't like the people attending the concert. They were always so rough, including Marshall. I was going to protest, but I decided against it. I didn't want to make Marshall feel bad when he was only trying to do something nice.

He came out of his room a couple minutes later. "Let's go!" he said, excitedly. I smiled and hopped on his back.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at this weird club. There wasn't even a sign on it or anything, it just looked like a vacant building. He set me on the ground and motioned me to come inside. When I got inside, I was really confused. It WAS a vacant building. There were chairs scattered everywhere and it looked like it was a bar once.

"Uh...Marshall, why are we here?" I kind of felt scared, but even Marshall wouldn't do something to hurt me...at least I hope not.

He laughed. "It's a concert. I'm the performer, you're my audience." he smiled. I laughed, shakily. This was weird, but I decided I'd go along with it.

I sat on a chair and he got up on a little stage thing. He tuned his bass and began.

_Oh boy, have you seen my head?_  
_I've lost my mind til I forget_  
_And oh boy, have you seen my heart?_  
_It's beating so loud, I'm falling apart._

Was this about me?

_Only you can bring me back to life_  
_Only you can pull me into right_  
_Tell me when I can breathe again_

This song was definitely about me, I could just tell. But it felt...nice. The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't go away.

_Say you love me too_  
_Say you love me too_

My heart skipped a beat. Did Marshall...love me? No. Maybe this song wasn't about me. But maybe it was. I was crying and I didn't even realize it. It was at this point that Marshall stopped.

"...are you okay?" Marshall asked, worriedly. Was I? I didn't know. There was a lot of things that I didn't know about right now. But I did know one thing.

"I love you too, Marshall." I said.

**A/N: Don't hate me! See you Wednesday (:**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! So, a lot of you have favorited and followed the story, but I really really need reviews so I can improve. Pleeease :)

*Marshall's POV*

I took Gumball here because I needed to get out how I felt. I would only do that through music, though, cause I'm waaay too nervous to just come out and tell him. But I never expected him to tell me he loved me...so I was speechless.

"Uh...Marshall...?" Gumball was worried. I probably looked like I'd gone into shock.

"Oh, I get it...I guess that song wasn't about me after all. I'm sorry I told you I-" I cut him off.

"Don't be. The song was about you, it's just..." I began, "..I didn't think you'd actually tell me you loved me." I confessed.

Gumball chuckled, "Neither did I, to be honest." he said. This made me wonder if he just said it in the heat of the song, or if he just wanted to make me happy.

"You actually mean it right? Like, you didn't just say it to please me or anything?" I asked.

Gumball scoffed. "What the hell kind of a guy do you think I am, Marshall?" he asked, "I would never do that. Even to you." he frowned. He looked offended.

I frowned, apologetically. "Dude, I'm sorry...it's just, I've been led on so many times. I've lived for thousands of years and not one relationship has lasted with me. They all have either used me or found someone else...and Ashley was the biggest disappointment because I found out that she was cheating on me. She was the only person I've ever loved..." I trailed off.

Gumball frowned. "So...does that mean that you don't love me?" he asked.

I looked at him, "What? Dude, no. That's not what I meant. I just meant the only person I've loved that I've had a relationship with. But, I dunno man, this...us...it feels different. Maybe because you're the only guy I've ever loved, or even been attracted to. But, I've known you since you were a kid, Bubba. And when you grew up, I didn't feel like a brother to you anymore. I felt much more than that." I brushed his cheek.

He was blushing mad hard. It was adorable.

"I've always been attracted to you. Ever since I was a little kid." he confessed, "I just never told you because you always had a girlfriend. And I never told anyone else because I'm afraid of what would happen if the kingdom found out that I was gay." he frowned.

I couldn't take it, I busted out laughing.

"What is so funny?!" Gumball was annoyed.

I wiped my eyes and my laughing died down. "Dude...come on. Really?" I chuckled.

Gumball had a look of confusion on his face.

"You're the damn prince! You can change the rules." I said.

"It wouldn't be my final decision. It's up to the Candy Court. They're the one who passed the laws once I propose them." he sighed. "And I know that they would never pass that law."

"They would if you got everyone in the kingdom to want the law passed, I guarantee it." I said.

Gumball shrugged. "I guess. But let's not worry about it right now." he smiled.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed, but it felt like hours that we were just staring into eachother's eyes.

"Marshall?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, Gummy?" I smiled.

He took a step forward, wrapped his arms around my neck, and pulled me down for a kiss. I grabbed his waist and pulled his body close to mine. I moved my lips down to his neck and bit him softly. He let out a slight moan and I could feel him growing hard. He moved his hands down to the buttons on my flannel while I continued to bite him. He had my shirt fully unbuttoned and he slipped it off of me. He ran his hands across my chest and started playing with my nipples. I let out a moan and then realized where we were.

"Gumball, stop..." I gasped. He removed his hands from my chest.

"I'm so sorry Marshall! I just thought that you would like that...I'm sorry if we were going to fast.." he said.

I chucked. "No, Bubba, that's not it. It's just...look at this place. I don't want to do that here. Call me cheesy but I want it to be special. You're important." I smiled.

Gumball smiled with tears in his eyes, happy tears, I hoped. "I love you so much, Marshall." he hugged me.

"I love you too, Gumball." and I hugged him tighter.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review! I'll luv u 5evr. I'll probably write about...10 more chapters? Maybe a bit less. I don't know yet. We'll see where this goes I guess. Seriously though, review. :3**


	5. (

**A/N: Hey guys. I regret to tell you that I'm not gonna continue the story anymore. It really lost my interest. I'm sorry guys! :/ **


End file.
